


【Beau Geste】五次Geste们是一伙的，一次……

by xiaosinian



Category: Beau Geste
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	【Beau Geste】五次Geste们是一伙的，一次……

Augustus很不开心。他一直住在Aunt Pat的家里，但现在，Aunt Pat的注意力被那三个新来的小孤儿吸引了。

最年长的被叫做Beau，是三兄弟里的头儿，另外两个小不点的崇敬让他觉得自己是个国王，就像在每次游戏中，他总是要扮演亚瑟王的角色。Augustus决定自己可不要做他的跟班，于是他要以一己之力对抗他们三个。

卷发的那个是Digby，他在来的第一天就和Augustus起了争执，他说要看看Augustus的眼镜，在被拒绝后，趁Augustus不备一把摘了下去，夸张地做出看书的样子，说他们的Gussie嬷嬷就是这样。他眼前模糊地去抢自己的眼镜，结果总是被Digby跑掉。终于Digby玩够了，把眼镜还了回来：“给你，Gussie。”Digby说，于是从那之后这三兄弟就一直这么叫他。

还有一个是John，年纪最小，经常被Beau指使着做这做那又不自知，Augustus觉得他很可笑。所以Augustus也决定从他下手。

在庄园里找到些装备不是难事，他装扮成无头骑士的样子，在夜里溜到了John的卧室，他还记得Beau讲无头骑士的故事时这个小子被吓得面色苍白的样子。他发出噪音，弄醒了John，又做出张牙舞爪的样子，满意地听到John发出尖叫。

脚步声传来，他听到另两个兄弟的声音，赶紧转头逃跑。但三个人一起困住了他，他狼狈地跑出房间，在楼梯上一脚踩空，摔了下去。Gestes们站在上面吃惊地看着装备四散趴在地上的他，Aunt Pat听到声音从房间里跑了出来。“这是怎么了？”她下来查看他的伤势，问道。

他压低了哭声，紧张地看着Gestes家的三兄弟。最终Beau开口了：“我们在做游戏，Gussie一不小心踩空了。”

“这么晚了穿着睡衣做游戏？”Aunt Pat怀疑地问，好在她没有追究，和赶来的管家一起送Augustus去看医生。

Augustus摔伤了腿，只能躺在床上靠看书打发时间。“是讲什么的？”Digby问，Augustus不理他。“讲给我听，”Digby伸手拿走了书，“要不我就告诉Aunt Pat你是为什么摔下去的。”

他瞪着Digby，“你卑鄙！”他说，Beau和John听到声音从书中抬起头看过来，“你怎么不去找Beau，他在给John讲！”

“我们看的不是那一本。”Beau说。“没错！”John跟着帮腔，“Digby不喜欢这本！”他说着拉着Beau走开了。

“我没说过不喜欢……”Digby嘟囔着，但很快转回了注意力，催促他，“快一点。”

Augustus瞪了他一眼，不情愿地拿起了书。

 

Augustus更喜欢安静地看一会儿书，而不是和那三兄弟一样疯跑出去做愚蠢的游戏。

但他们总是拉上他，Aunt Pat也鼓励他多到户外去。Digby掐掐他胳膊上的软肉：“你该多动一动了，Gussie！”

他甩开Digby的手，夹起书和他们出了门。他躲在树荫下，又被拖到了大太阳底下，“我们需要四个人，”Beau说，“我们要分成两组。”

John和Digby都不说话了，谁和他一组都是吃亏的，他有微妙的受伤感。最后Beau开口：“那就我和Gussie一组好了。”

到了最后，他们谁都不开心。John被Beau打败了一次，败在自己一向的保护者手里让他觉得委屈，变得闷闷不乐。Digby说Augustus根本就不专心，面对他毫不抵抗，这样的胜利没有乐趣。而Beau是个好胜的人，对着Augustus的消极表现也很恼火。三兄弟的不满情绪全部针对他而来，让他觉得自己孤零零的一个人。

他冲开了Gestes们的包围，捡起了书，“那你们下次就不要带我！去找Isobel吧！”他说着向家里走去，进了门就扑倒在床上，满心的难过。

Geste家的兄弟也回来了，“该吃饭了，Gussie，”Digby叫他，“别生气了，下次我和你一起，我带着你也能打败他们。”

“没有下次了！”他喊了回去。

 

Aunt Pat说大家要在舞会上跳现在正流行的那种新交际舞。Augustus紧张了起来，他有好感的那个女孩也要来舞会，他想与她结交，但他实在不是个跳舞的好手。

他想去找Isobel，结果看见Isobel正在教John。他又看到了Beau站在一旁，“嗨，Beau，”他凑过去打招呼，犹犹豫豫地开口，“你能教教我吗。”

Beau露出个笑容，还没来得及说什么，Isobel的一声惊呼打断了他。“John！”Isobel跺着被踩到的脚无奈地感叹，“你那么聪明，为什么就这个怎么都学不会呢？”

“Beau，你来试试吧，”Isobel像Beau求助，“至少你不怕被他踩到。”

Beau对他表示歉意，走向了John，他看了眼揉着脚背的Isobel，也放弃了，他绝对也会踩到她的。

他只能去找Digby，“你怎么忽然对跳舞感兴趣了？”Digby问。

他有些不好意思，没说出真实理由：“我们，我们不是都应该会的吗？”

Digby看着他，忽然说：“她漂亮吗？”

“漂亮……”他下意识答道，然后意识到自己中招了。

Digby没为捉弄成功笑出来，只是抿了抿嘴唇，不看他了：“我没时间。”

“你……”他想说这完全是借口，但最后只是瞪了Digby一眼，转身走开了。

他在舞会上没能和那女孩跳成舞，在散场时Digby凑了过来，他想起刚才他也在舞池里看见Digby。但他还在生气，没心情问为什么Digby不下场。

“我现在有时间了，你还要学吗？”Digby问。

他转身回屋睡觉了。

 

蓝宝石丢了，就是屋子里的人拿走的。

Digby在Aunt Pat走后忽然看向了他，他察觉不妙，转身就跑。但他又怎么能跑过一个Geste，他被压在地上搜身。他觉得Digby与其说是在找蓝宝石，不如说只是想捉弄他。在发生了这么大的事之后，他们三兄弟想的还是开玩笑。

“我希望我也能搜搜你！”他愤愤地喊，“如果在你们一个人身上找到了，那你们就都有份，你们总是一起的！”

他转身就走，一头撞到了门上。Geste们的笑声被他摔在身后，他回到自己的房间，平复下来后开始思索这件事。

会是Digby拿的吗，他想。Digby不像是会做这种事的人，他为对方辩解着，但他们谁又像呢？

如果不是Digby而是另外的两兄弟，那Digby又会做出什么选择？就像他刚才说的，他们总是一起的。

他想着想着，决定先睡了，他希望明天早上起来，蓝宝石已经被放回原来的地方，一切都和以前一样。

他在半夜听见Digby的声音：“Gussie！”Digby小声地叫他。

他睁开眼睛去摸索眼镜，忽然想起了今晚发生的事。“你又来干什么，搜查我的房间吗？”他恼怒地说。

“你……算了，晚安，Gussie。”Digby无奈地说，退了出去。

他太困了，又重新回到了睡梦中。

当他第二天起床时，三兄弟都消失得无影无踪。

果然是他们中的谁拿的，他想，Geste家的骗子和强盗。Beau或者John，他还是不觉得是Digby。

那么或许有一天Digby会再回来。他抱着希望想。

 

他没想到他们都能回来，并带回了宝石的真相。他不能说他没为此松一口气，毕竟他们是一起长大的，没有谁走上歧路真是件好事情。

“John，你打算向Isobel求婚了吗？”他问。

三兄弟猛地看向他，像是他说错了什么话。他不知道哪里错了，Isobel很早以前就喜欢John了，而John在临走之前也总是和Isobel在一起，他以为他们有一天会结婚是理所当然的事。

“你现在像是个继承人了。”Digby转移了话题。

他不喜欢这种只有自己被蒙在鼓里的感觉：“到底怎么了？不要转移话题！”

John看了Beau一眼，开口说：“我和Isobel没什么，Gussie，不要再这么说了。”

他忽然觉得自己像是个外人，“我该花更多时间来为自己找个好妻子而不是管你们的事。”他说。

“你有合适的人选了？”Beau问。

“我现在开始处理家族事务了，会有的。”他说，Beau和John忍不住笑了，只有Digby不知道在想些什么。

 

他们为Aunt Pat的生日准备了桌丰盛的晚餐，也算是庆祝大家终于再次团聚。他们都喝了些酒，Augustus在上楼时已经觉得有些打晃，Digby醉得似乎更厉害，进了他的房间。

“你走错了。”他对Digby说。

“没错，”Digby说，认真地看着他，“我本来走之前是想和你告别的……”

Digby忽然吻了上来，他有点吃惊，但没有拒绝，可能是酒精的作用，他觉得这没什么不对。

Digby带他来到了床上，脱下他的衣服，帮他摘下眼镜。他眼前的世界模糊了，除了离他近在咫尺的人。有双手摸上了他的大腿，把他打开，有手指进入了他的后面，很奇异的感觉，随着手指的动作，他从没体会过的快感像团小火苗一样忽的升起。

然后有更粗大的东西进来了，他大脑空白了几秒后意识到那是Digby的阴茎，他想Digby摘下他的眼镜可能是也怕他被这个尺寸吓到。他觉得胀得厉害，但他没想过叫停，体内的阴茎动了起来，他被疼痛和快感双重夹击，从没有过的感受随着酒精烧得他迷迷糊糊。Digby在他身上疯狂地索取着，他听到沉闷的肉体撞击声，迅猛得让他怀疑是不是他出现了幻听。

他忘了他们做了多久，最后在一张床上沉沉睡去。第二天醒来时，他发觉这是场灾难。

他哪都疼，腰疼腿疼胸口疼，他看见他胸口的牙印，还有腰侧的淤青。最主要的，他屁股疼，他小心翼翼地爬了起来，都不敢坐在床上。他试探着迈开第一步，才确认自己还能走路。

他气坏了，蹒跚着下了楼，Beau和John已经坐在了餐桌前，然后他才想起来Digby还在他的床上。

过了一会儿，Digby也冲了下来，站在了Beau和John旁边，三个人一起看着他。他脸颊发热，不知道该说些什么，Beau和John对视一眼，一副了然的神情。

他们总是一伙的，他愤愤地想，这一次大概又要对他遭受的折磨视而不见。但他看见Beau皱着眉瞥了Digby一眼，John不赞同地摇摇头，Digby一副知道自己理亏的样子。于是他先离开了，给他们留出空间。

“你得小心点，你得……”他听见John开口说，一副过来人的语气，这倒是和他本来猜测的不太一样，对于Beau的遭遇，他暗自出了口气。

 

end


End file.
